


One More Try

by Isola_Caramella



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isola_Caramella/pseuds/Isola_Caramella
Summary: Jaime and Brienne get stuck in a deep dark cave





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StPauliGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StPauliGirl/gifts).



> This is completing a longer fic from a Drabble; hope you like it!

Brienne watched as sheets of rain pelted the mouth of the cave she had been forced to take shelter in. Outside was dark and moonless and she'd turned off the flashlight to conserve the battery, making it hard to make out even her hand in front of her face. Jaime stirred next to her, throwing an arm around her waist in his sleep. 

He had been asleep for at least an hour when the rain showed no signs of letting up but she could not sleep. There had been no way to make a fire to warm themselves after getting drenched in the search for shelter. Stripping out of their wet clothes and using the blanket she used for a picnic was the only way to provide some warmth. She was grateful that the cave was dark; barring Jaime from looking at her in nothing but her sports bra and black underwear. 

This was not how she'd planned her weekend, at all. She'd only come with Sansa and Margery to the Vale so she could hike the Mountains of the Moon and had planned on going solo until Jaime invited himself. They weren't friends exactly and he was less of a jerk to her now after she had declared the same major and had been forced to take classes with him before he graduated. Now she was stuck with no clothes and a fully naked Jaime Lannister pressed into her with his firm cock resting snuggly against the small of her back. 

The Others could take her now and she would gladly and meekly go with them. This was not her life, she did not sleep naked with boys, especially not disgustingly conceited cock-sure boys like Jaime Lannister. This was the same Jamie Lannister who had compared her to his favorite horse back home, the one that called her wench, the one who said she would fit in with a family of aurochs in the middle of the pub to anyone in shouting distance her first year at uni. He was also the one who punched Red Ronnet in the face after he found her passed out upstairs at a rugby party, the one who carried her to the ER to make sure he hadn't been too late for what Ronnet and his revolting friends had planned and circulated on a secret athlete chat online. This was the Jaime that had given her his uncle's gold plated army knife to keep with her at all times, the one who made sure Pod or Bronn walked her home now that he had graduated and had to be an adult and work and no longer lived on campus. 

 

He was mostly the same Jaime Lannister who loved his cousin, beautiful, elegant and the opposite of Brienne in every way imaginable. That HAD to be it, he was thinking of what waited for him when he went home. Yes, raging storm and sleeping in dark caves with someone you mildly tolerated did not produce what now moved up and down in a brief jerking motion along her spine. Seven Hells.

She rolled away before processing anything further than getting away and inched until she touched the cave wall, tucking her head between her knees for a deep breath. She heard him waking up then, slowly coming to consciousness and then a silent fuck before he called her name. Be an adult, be an adult, be an adult. You are a woman grown, partially, on really good days. 

"Bri where are you?" His voice was pitched low and tinged with something she couldn't place. It was dark but not his usual razor edged menace. It was dark in a way that made tension coil in her like a snake, ready to strike out and push her over the edge. 

"Right here, you can go back to sleep, it's only getting worse out there." She'd managed to sound normal thank the gods. But then he was scraping along the ground moving towards her slowly. Why? Gods why? Hadn't she been a good person? Kind to others even when kindness was never returned? Why was a fully naked Jaime now sitting next to her wrapping the blanket around her shoulders? 

"I'm sorry I offended you Brienne," he says into her shoulder, chin resting on her back, sounding only as contrite as his natural smugness allowed.

"It's okay, it had nothing to do with me," her voice wasn't as steady this time. It sounded small and squeezed to her ears. He was too close and she could feel the blush rising up her neck and face. Adult. Adult. Adult. "You were sleeping, it happens."

"Is that why you crawled across the cave?"

"Jaime...I...it's fine. I was surprised. Really it's okay."

"Are you coming back to sleep?"

"What? Oh no, I wasn't sleeping. One of us needs to stay awake in case the rain stops and we can try and get back to the cabin." She tried to move away from him but his hand had a firm hold on her waist, dragging his fingers absently on her skin. 

He laughed into her shoulder and she felt his breath ghosting over her goose bumps, making her core clench hard and fast. A small gasp escaping before she could bite it back. 

"We're not going anywhere anytime soon. We should concentrate on keeping warm, I couldn't live with myself if I let you freeze." 

"I'm sure you'd find a way. Take the blanket and go back to sleep, I'll be fine."

"Don't be afraid of me Brienne, I'm not so monstrous yet that I'd deflower a maiden on a dark cave floor."

"Why would you assume you'd be deflowering me?" Why was she goading him? She hadn't even wanted to say that. But he'd rankled her with his assumption, even if it was the expected one. Who would willingly sleep with Big Brienne? 

"Who?" His growl reverberated from his chest into her back, the hand on her waist clenching into a fist. "Its fucking Martell isn't it?"

"Does it matter? What is wrong with you Jaime?"

"Fucking Oberyn Martell, fucking Dornishmen." 

"Stop being dramatic Jaime, why do you care who wants to sleep with someone who looks like your horse?" 

"That's the key word wench, mine, and I love Honor. I told him to stay away from you."

"Why in the Seven Hells would you do that?" He was frustrating her now with his naked body too close for rational thought to not quickly ebb away. 

"Because he's wanted to fuck you since he transferred from Dorne, I fucking told him you were off limits."

"Gods Jaime go to sleep, or I'm pushing you out into the rain. It wasn't Oberyn; gods."

"Who else? You only like pretty boys and Renly likes other pretty boys so it's not him. I would remember every second of being with you and my dreams don't count."

Brienne turned then, his nose pressing into her cheek as his breathing turned ragged, she could feel his heartbeat jackhammering in his chest. For some inexplicable reason he seemed genuinely upset.

"What's the matter with you?" 

"You're sleeping with someone else."

"You're sleeping with your cousin and you don't even like me. Why do you care?"

"Wrong on both counts wench. Very wrong. I'm stuck in a cave with no heat, no light and no cell reception because I wanted to spend my one free weekend with a too tall wench who didn't even want me here."

"Is this a joke?"

"Sadly no, I thought I was making progress but apparently I'm not even in the running wench. I thought you liked me too."

Brienne had nothing to say to his defeated tone; she'd need time to process and make sense of what Jaime was telling her. If this was his idea of a joke she wouldn't fall prey to it now only to find out Jaime had been using her for sport tomorrow or after everyone had had a good laugh. Of course she liked him, it was her lot in life to fall in love with unavailable men completely out of her league.

"Was it Sandor?"

"Jaime."

"Ok not Oberyn or Clegane; not me and definitely not pretty boy."

"Jaime."

"I can't fight properly if I don't know who my competition is wench. Am I stepping on another man's territory." His fingers had started their absentminded strumming along her waist again and his lips traced the outline of her jaw.

"I'm a person Jaime, not property or territory to be marked for personal use. You wouldn't know him because he doesn't go to KLU. We met last summer and that was it."

"You were at Winterfell with Sansa last summer for the language exchange with Northern U. So one of the bloody Starks?"

 

"No, a friend of the Starks, Wylis. Now will you shut up about it."

"Hodor?" The disbelief in his voice grated on her nerves. "The bloody giant?"

"His name is Wylis," She ground out, strangely protective of him even though their brief time together had amounted to a handful of sweet memories and her lost maidenhead, "not Hodor. Don't call him that."

Jaime was quiet then, only his uneven breathing and his fingers on her side keeping her aware of him. This was the quietest he had been since they'd started their ill fated hike hours before and now she found it disconcerting. 

"Are you warmer?"

"Yes, I wish the socks were dry. My feet are like ice. Do you feel better now that you've interrogated me?"

"No, get some sleep wench."


End file.
